Ein Kuss ist ein Kuss
by moskito
Summary: Ein einziger Kuss kann das ganze Leben verändern...
1. Das Unglück

Ein Kuss ist ein Kuss - - - Teil 1  
  
von moskito  
  
Hi Leute! Dies war meine erste Fanfic, die ich jemals geschrieben hatte... Ziemlich abgehackt, das ganze, aber was soll's... Jetzt aber los! Viel Spaß noch beim lesen!  
  
======================== Teil 1 - Das Unglück ========================  
  
Nerima,Tokio. Ein ganz normaler Tag im Tendo Dojo. Von weitem betrachtet sieht es aus wie ein stinknormales Dojo aus, doch von nahem. Wir sehen zwei Kämpfende Personen, ein (fast) erwachsener Junge und ein Mann in mittlerem Alter. Beide lieferten sich einen besonders harten Kampf, wobei der Mann in den Teich des Gartens geworfen wurde. Sekunden später sprang ein scheinbar wütender Panda heraus. Dieser griff den Jungen an, der beim Ausweichen dieser Attacke unglücklicherweise auch in den teich fiel. Als dann ein plitschnasses, fluchendes Mädchen aus dem Wasser herausstieg, wurden die beiden Kämpfer von einer lächelnden Frau zum Frühstück gerufen; der Kampf wurde sofort unterbrochen. Wir reden hier über die Familien Tendo und Saotome...  
  
Wenige Minuten später saßen alle Familienmitglieder der beiden Familien am Esstisch. Dabei stritten sich wie bei jeder Mahlzeit Ranma (16 Jahre) und Genma (Alter unbekannt; Ranmas Vater) um das Essen. Kurz darauf wurden beide von zwei weiblichen Personen mit den Hämmern auf den (harten) Boden der Tatsachen zurückgebracht. Um diese Personen handelt es sich um Nodoka Saotome (Alter auch unbekannt; Genmas Ehefrau und Ranmas Mutter) und um Akane Tendo (16 Jahre; Ranmas unfreiwillige Verlobte). "Womit haben wir das nur verdient?" riefen Ranma und sein Vater. "Schlechte Manieren!" riefen Akane und Nodoka zurück. Nabiki (17; Akanes Schwester) verbarg sein Grinsen, Kasumi (19;Akanes älteste Schwester) lächelte, und Herr Tendo (Soun mit Vornamen; Alter unbekannt) legte seine Zeitung nieder, nippte an seinem Kaffee und grinste Ranmas Mutter an. "Ich bin froh, dass sie für immer hier wohnen werden.", sagte er. Nabiki vervollständigte den Satz: "Ja, um Ranma und seinem Vater endlich gute Manieren beizubringen", und grinste schadenfreudig den beiden Betroffenen zu, die sich bereits von den Hammerschlägen erholt haben. "Hey! Das finden wir aber gar nicht witzig!", protestierten beide zornig, doch als Nodoka ihre Katana herauszog, verstummten sie plötzlich. "Warum denn? Wollt ihr denn keine gute Manieren von mir lernen? Soweit ich mich erinnern kann wart ihr noch nie brave Männer gewesen,oder?" Akane, die wie die beiden männlichen Saotomes Angst vor der Katana hatte, versuchte Nodoka zu beruhigen. "Tantchen, ich glaube dass sie ihre Lektion gelernt haben, finden sie nicht?" Ranma sprach verängstigt: "S-Sie hat Recht, Mama. Wir haben unsere Lektion gelernt. Nicht wahr Paps?" Genma nickte resigniert. "Gut!", erklang es aus Nodokas Mund. Sie legte ihre Katana nieder und trank fröhlich ihren Kaffee. "Mama, du musst ja nicht so handeln wie ein Wildfang, das ich kenne, um mir das zu sagen." entfuhr es Ranma. Eine Gänsehaut überkam ihm sofort; hinter ihm flackerte Akanes Aura bereits. "Wirklich?" Akane knirschte mit den Zähnen, und Ranmas Augen weiteten sich als er die Katana seiner Mutter in Akanes Hände sah. "Ranma! STIRB!!!" "Hilfääää!" Ranma floh, hinter ihm eine WIRKLICH wütende Akane, die mit der Katana wild um sich her schlug. Nodoka trank ihren Kaffee weiter und sagte: "Akane erledigt diese Arbeit schon für mich." Soun nickte. Genma schluckte. Kasumi lächelte. Nabiki kicherte.  
  
Ranma rannte um sein Leben; es war bereits Nachmittag. = Gott sie verfolgt mich schon seit einem halben Tag! Wird sie denn nie müde? = dachte er. "RANMAAAA!" schrie Akane. "Oh-oh!"  
  
Ranma lief mindestens zehnmal um den ganzen Viertel bis er davon endlich genug hatte. Er fand Ukyos Okonomiyaki-Restaurant und lief rein, mit dem Gedanken, er könnte sich dort verstecken. Doch er irrte sich. Drinnen war Ukyo im Gange ihr Restaurant zu putzen. Ranma bemerkte den rutschig-nassen Boden nicht und rutschte geradeaus in Ukyos Arme. Ohne zu zögern hat Ukyo Ranma dann GEKÜSST. Ranma konnte das nicht ausstehen; wie wenn er sein eigener Bruder oder seine eigene Schwester küsste. Er versuchte sich von Ukyos Umarmung zu befreien, doch sie war stark.  
  
Inzwischen war Akane ins Restaurant gestürmt, und was sie dann sah, war zuviel für sie: RANMA KÜSSTE GERADE UKYO!!!! Tränen fielen ihr vom Gesicht und Akane ging weinend nach Hause. = Ranma hat mich nie geliebt; das hat er nie= dachte sie.  
  
Als der Kuss zwischen Ukyo und Ranma vorbei war, sahen sich beide verwundert an, und Ranma verließ kurz darauf wortlos das Restaurant. "Akane.", dachte er.  
  
======================== Fortsetzung folgt. ========================  
  
moskito *bzzz* 


	2. Stille

Ein Kuss ist ein Kuss --- Teil 2  
  
Von moskito  
  
======================== Teil 2 - Stille... ========================  
  
Am darauffolgendem Tag. Stillschweigend gingen Ranma und Akane nebeneinander auf dem Weg zur Schule. Ranma wunderte sich dass sie heute so früh von zu Hause fortgegangen waren. Er blickte rüber zu Akane. Sie starrte nur vor sich hin, sagte immer noch nichts. Diese STILLE gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht.  
  
"Akane?" fragte Ranma. "..." Akane schwieg. "Gott,. ich bin nicht an dieser Ruhe gewohnt, weißt du.?" "..." "Akane?" Ranma wurde ungeduldig, er hasste es keine Antwort zu bekommen. "HALT'S MAUL!" rief Akane, immer noch auf den Boden starrend. Ranma war geschockt bei diesen Worten.  
  
Schon wieder STILLE. Nach dem überqueren der Straße versuchte Ranma wieder ein Gespräch mit Akane zu führen.  
  
"Du hast mir gestern solche Angst eingejagt, weissu? Mich mit Mamas Katana zu verfolgen." sagte er. Dabei hob er seine Hände hinter seinem Kopf und sah Akane seitlich an. Akanes traurige Gesicht drehte sich zu Ranma. "Ist das alles? Na gut, ES TUT MIR LEID." antwortete sie kaltblütig und starrte wieder auf den Boden. "W-Was?" Ranma stockte.  
  
"..." Akane schwieg wieder. "Entschuldigst du dich da gerade oder was?" fragte Ranma verdutzt. "Ist was falsch daran?" fragte sie, ohne ihn anzusehen. "Äh, ja- äh, ich meine NEIN aber-" Ranma wurde verlegen. Akane sah ihn plötzlich an und setzte ein trauriges Lächeln auf. "Bist es nicht gewohnt, ne?" sagte sie. "Genau!" antwortete Ranma erleichtert.  
  
Und wieder STILLE. Ranma spürte da etwas faul an der Sache war. Er wollte ihr das auch sagen, doch bevor er den Mund aufmachen konnte, sprach Akane: "Ranma. Wir kennen uns schon seit 2 Jahren, richtig? Und ich hasse es zu sagen aber wir sind FREUNDE. Ehrlich gesagt weiß ich nicht mehr was ich sage oder sagen soll." Ihre Stimme versagte allmählich. ".geschweige von dem, was ich tue.", beendete Akane ihren Satz. Nun beschleunigte sie ihren Gang.  
  
"Akane WARTE MAL KURZ!", rief Ranma mit einem Verzweifelndem Ton. = Bitte Gott lass ihn mich nicht in diesem Zustand sehen =, dachte Akane flehend doch sie wurde von Ranma an der Schulter gefaßt. Beide stoppten. Ranma fragte mitleidsvoll: "Was ist denn los Akane?" Er hörte Akanes Schluchzen und bekam sofort eine Gänsehaut. "W-weinst du?" fragte er und dachte = Natürlich ist sie das du IDIOT!= Wider Ranmas Erwartungen schüttelte sie mit dem Kopf. "K-komm, lüg nicht, e-es ist so offensichtlich!" stotterte er. Akane nahm ihren Gang wieder auf.  
  
Ranma war sichtlich frustriert. "WAS IST DENN LOS MIT DIR DU UNHÜBSCHER WILDFANG! WIESO LÄSST DU MICH HIER STEHEN?" rief er laut. Akane löste sich mit einem Achselzucken von Ranmas Schultergriff und ging schneller. "AKANE!" schrie Ranma fast. "LASS MICH IN RUHE!" schrie Akane zurück und fing an zu laufen. "VERDAMMT AKANE BLEIB STEHEN!" schrie er. "AIREN" ertönte es hinter Ranma. Es war Shampoo, die sich sofort um Ranmas Hals schlang. "GEH RUNTER VON MIR, SHAMPOO!" befahl Ranma. "Airen, bist du schlecht gelaunt heute?" fragte Shampoo sanft. "JA UND WÜRDEST DU MICH JETZT BITTE LOSLASSEN?" schrie er sie an. Schließlich gelang es Ranma, Shampoo von ihm loszuwerden. Doch sie ließ nicht locker und lief hinter Ranma her, der nun auch hinter Akane her lief.  
  
"AKANE SO WARTE DOCH!!!!" schrie Ranma. Doch Akane war Meilenweit von ihm entfernt.  
  
======================== Fortsetzung Folgt. ========================  
  
moskito *bzzz* 


	3. Ranmas Zorn

Ein Kuss ist ein Kuss --- Teil 3  
  
von moskito  
  
======================== Teil 3 - Ranmas Zorn ========================  
  
"AKANE SO WARTE DOCH!" schrie Ranma, doch Akane war Meilenweit von ihm entfernt.  
  
Schauplatzwechsel: An der Furinkanoberschule herrschte der Alltag. Akanes Verehrertruppen stellten sich in Kampfposition, in der Hoffnung, Akane im Kampf zu schlagen um mit ihr ausgehen zu dürfen (so Oberschüler Tatewaki Kuno). Doch an diesem Morgen spielte sich alles anders als sonst ab. Von weitem konnte man nämlich 3 Personen erkennen. Die sich irgendwie ANDERS verhielten: AKANE WEINTE. RANMA SCHRIE IHR NACH. SHAMPOO RANNTE HINTER RANMA HER. (Hat sich zwar immer so verhalten,egal)  
  
Das SCHÖNSTE (und zugleich BRUTALSTE) Mädchen der ganzen Furinkan Oberschule weinte! Das war sogar für die hartgesottenste Akaneverehrer VÖLLIG NEU. Sie beschlossen, Akane nicht anzugreifen, sondern verfolgten gebannt das Geschehen vor der Schule.  
  
"AKANE!" schrie ein frustrierter und verzweifelter Ranma. Er hatte ihren Namen über 20 Mal ausgeschrien und sie hat nicht mal darauf reagiert! Als Shampoo ihn auch noch zu fassen bekam, wurde er stinkwütend. "SHAMPOO, VERDAMMT NOCH MAL! GEH ENDLICH RUNTER VON MIR!" brüllte er,doch Shampoo rief sanft: "AIREN! Wo Ai Ni!" Es ertönt plötzlich ein "RUNTER VON MEINEM RANCHAN, DU VERBLÖDETE AMAZONE!". Es war Ukyo, keine Frage! "Airen ist nur für Shampoo!" rief Shampoo. "NEIN! Er gehört MIR!" schrie Ukyo zurück.  
  
= Auch das noch! Verdammt! Können die mich denn nicht einen Tag in Ruhe lassen? =, dachte Ranma. Mittlerweile kochte er vor Wut, weil sich nun Ukyo und Shampoo wegen ihm zerstritten, und das hasste er! Wütend blickte er zu Akane, die fast am Schultor angekommen war. Als sie dann im Schulhof ankam, wurden alle präsenten Personen Zeugen von Ranmas unbändiger Kraft: "AAAKAAANNNNEEEEEE!!!!!" brüllte Ranma so laut er konnte (jene Energie war größer als alle Ranma-Attacken zusammengezählt), "ICH BIN NOCH NICHT FERTIG MIT DIR!!! ALSO BLEIB UM GOTTES WILLEN VERDAMMT NOCH MAL STEEEEEHEEN!!!"  
  
Akane erschrak und blieb verwundert stehen. Alle Zuschauer um den Schulhof und in der Schule hielten ihren Atem an.  
  
Nabiki war schon lange in ihrem Klassensaal. Als sie dann kurz aus dem Fenster schaute, begriff sie den Stand der Dinge; kurz darauf schlug sie Tatewaki Kuno mit einem aus dem nichts auftauchenden Hammer (wie es bei Ranma ja üblich ist) bewusstlos. "Nabiki! Warum hast du Oberschüler Kuno umgehauen?" fragte eine Klassenkameradin Nabikis. "Ich tue Ranma nur einen Gefallen" begründet Nabiki, "Ich finde dass keiner sich in diesem Streit zwischen ihm und meiner kleinen Schwester einmischen sollte. Und nenn diesen Tölpel nicht Oberschüler; das macht mich KRANK!" "J-Jawohl Oberschülerin Nabiki." antwortete die Schülerin.  
  
Zurück zum Hauptereignis: Im Schulhof war längst nichts mehr normal. In der Mitte stand Akane regungslos, Ranma blieb wenige Schritte von ihr entfernt stehen, er schnaubte vor Wut und Erschöpfung. "AKANE! DREH DICH UM UND SIEH MICH AN! SOFORT!" befahl Ranma brüllend. Nun hielten auch Ukyo und Shampoo inne. Noch nie hat jemand den oh so großen unsensiblen Ranma so wütend gesehen, seine Wut übertraf alle Vorstellungen!  
  
Akane seufzte und ging weiter. "ICH BIN HIER!" brüllte Ranma, der auf den Boden schlug, wodurch ein riesen Erdspalt entstand. Akane blieb wieder stehen, doch drehte sich immer noch nicht um. "SCHAU MICH AKANE! VERDAMMTE SCHEISSE! WARUM DREHST DU DICH NICHT UM?" schrie sich Ranma die Seele aus dem Leib. Verzweiflung war in seiner Stimme zu spüren.  
  
Plötzlich drehte sich Akane um. Sie hatte Tränen in den Augen; ein paar kullerten ihr die Wange herab. Alle Schüler rangen nach Luft: Akane weinte wirklich!  
  
"Was willst du?" fragte Akane leise. Ranmas Wut war wie dahingeschmolzen, er geriet in wilde Panik. "Äh, äähm, also, äh, ich, äh,." stotterte Ranma wie ein Presslufthammer. "Wolltest du denn nicht etwas sagen?" fragte Akane hoffnungsvoll. "..." Ranma verlor seine Stimme vor dem Anblick einer weinenden Akane, brachte keinen Ton mehr heraus. Er konnte Akane nicht mehr wiedererkennen! Was war nur los?  
  
======================== Fortsetzung Folgt. ========================  
  
moskito *bzzz* 


	4. Der Streit

Ein Kuss ist ein Kuss --- Teil 4  
  
von moskito  
  
======================== Teil 4 - Der Streit ========================  
  
"Was willst du?" fragte Akane leise. Ranmas Wut war wie dahingeschmolzen, er geriet in wilde Panik. "Äh, äähm, also, äh, ich, äh,." stotterte Ranma wie ein Presslufthammer. "Wolltest du denn nicht etwas sagen?" fragte Akane hoffnungsvoll. "..." Ranma verlor seine Stimme vor dem Anblick einer weinenden Akane, brachte keinen Ton mehr heraus. Er konnte Akane nicht mehr wiedererkennen! Was war nur los?  
  
"..." Ranma schwieg immer noch. "Also gut." sagte Akane traurig und drehte sich wieder um. Ranma fand dann seine Stimme wieder und rief: "Gottverdammt! AKANE! Warum bist du denn so abeisend zu mir?" "DAS IST MEIN PROBLEM!" schrie sie und drehte sich um. Nun sahen alle die "wütende" Akane, die sie kannten. "Ist es DOCH!" schrie Ranma zurück, "Ich mir 100% sicher dass es MEINE SCHULD ist dass du WEINST!" Er war außer sich, dass Akane nicht mit ihm reden wollte.  
  
Doch plötzlich nähert sich Akane dem sichtlich angekratzten Ranma, dessen Herz gerade zu hämmern begann. Er hatte nämlich Angst, von ihr zusammengeschlagen zu werden. Jedoch tat sie es nicht. Stattdessen sprach sie: "Ich denke, da liegst du völlig richtig." Ranma fiel ein Stein vom Herzen. = Wird alles wieder gut? = dachte er. Ranma setzte ein gefälschtes lächeln und fragte: "Können wir darüber reden?" Akanes Tränen flossen wieder. Ranma konnte das nicht ausstehen. "VERDAMMT, AKANE! HÖR AUF ZU WEINEN!" rief Ranma und seufzte. "Wieso?" fragte Akane, immer lauter werdend, "Soll ich lachen? Lachen weil ich herausgefunden habe DASS DU MICH NICHT LIEBST?"  
  
Die Zeit blieb stehen an der Furinkan Oberschule. Hatten die Zuschauer richtig verstanden? Lag ihr etwas an Ranma? "A-Akane!" zitterte Ranma. Immer heftiger weinend und immer lauter schreiend antwortete Akane: "DASS DU DICH VOR UNSERER HOCHZEIT GEDRÜCKT HAST? SOLL ICH DARÜBER LACHEN? DASS DU UKYO GESTERN GEKÜSST HAST? HÄ? DASS DU MICH nicht liebst." beendete Akane verzweifelt ihren Satz. Sie war am Ende ihrer Kräfte, sie konnte nur noch schluchzen.  
  
Ukyo grinste übers ganze Gesicht, und Shampoo wurde wütend. "Was sie damit sagen will?" sagte shampoo und packte Ranma an den Kragen. "WAS WILL PERVERSES MÄDCHEN DAMIT SAGEN RANMA?" Schweißtropfen bildeten sich auf Ranmas Stirn. "Äh w-warte Sha-Shampoo, ich k-kann alles e-erklären. E-es war ein U-Unfall i-ich war n-nervös und bin ü-über U-Ucchans nassem Boden ge-gerutscht u-und bin bei U-Ucchan ge-gelandet u-und." stotterte er wie wild, doch bevor er den Satz beenden konnte tat es Ukyo für ihn. ".und dann nahm ich ihn in meine Arme und wir küssten uns leidenschaftlich *kicher*! Ranchan hat mich geküsst! Noch fragen Shampoo?" fragte Ukyo triumphierend.  
  
Ranma schluckte und sah rüber zu Akane. Ihre augen waren so leer. und so traurig. = Gott was würde ich dafür geben sie umarmen zu können, sie zu trösten,. = dachte Ranma.  
  
"Lebe wohl Ranma" sagte sie zu Ranma und drehte ihm den Rücken zu. Nun kannte Ranma keine Grenzen mehr. Er stieß Shampoo brutal von ihm weg und stellte sich vor Akane. "Warte, Akane! Es war ein Unfall!" versuchte Ranma die Sache zu erklären. "Was meinst du mit Unfall?" fragte Akane, deren Tränen noch immer nicht versiegt waren. "Ich habe Ukyo nicht ehrlich geküsst! Glaub mir!" flehte er, doch Akane war anderer Meinung. "Ranma, ein Kuss ist ein Kuss!" widersprach sie. "NEIN IST ES NICHT!" rief er.  
  
"Ranma,werd vernünftig! Du hast Shampoo geküsst als wir sie das erste Mal begegnet sind! Gestern hast du Ukyo geküsst, verdammt DU HAST SOGAR DIESEN MIKADO SANZENIN GEKÜSST!" schrie Akane. "ALSO ERZÄHL MIR NICHT DASS DU." "AKANE, VERDAMMT NOCH MAL! ICH HABE SIE NICHT GEKÜSST!" unterbrach Ranma schreiend. "Ranma, DU BIST SO EIN IDIOT! WIE WILLST DU DAS DENN NENNEN?" fragte sie. Ranma beruhigte sich; er fühlte dass er gleich heiser sein würde wenn er weiter so schrie. "Akane, das sind zwei verschiedene Welten! Es wird zwar Küssen genannt, aber ich habe es nicht getan!" sagte Ranma mit sanfter Stimme, doch nun wurde er rücksichtslos und brüllte: "AKANE ICH HABE SIE NICHT GEKÜSST! SIE WAREN ES! SIE HABEN MICH GEKÜSST; ICH SIE ABER NICHT!" Er fasste Akane unsanft an der Schulter und hielt sie so, dass er ihr in die Augen sehen konnte.  
  
"Kapier es doch endlich Akane! Ich habe Mikado nicht geküsst! Um Gottes Willlen, warum sollte ich einen Jungen küssen? Ich bin doch selbst einer!" rief Ranma sanfter aber immer noch laut. Akane war sprachlos. Ranma fuhr weiter: "Ich habe Shampoo nicht geküsst!", doch wurde von Shampoos schriller Stimme unterbrochen: "Ranma lügen! Er LÜGEN!" "HALT DEINE DUMME KLAPPE UND LASS MICH AUSREDEN VERDAMMT NOCH MAL!" schrie Ranma nach hinten. Shampoo verstummte sofort. "Wie gesagt, ich habe Shampoo nicht geküsst. Sie zog mich an sich heran und KÜSSTE MICH, Akane. Ich hatte den Kuss nicht erwidert. Das alles geschah weil ich sie vermöbelt hatte und das wiederum WEIL ICH DICH BESCHÜTZEN WOLLTE! Ich schlug sie WEIL SIE DICH TÖTEN WOLLTE!!!" flehte Ranma.  
  
Akane ließ nichts anmerken und sagte störrisch: "Ich glaube dir nicht!" "So schenke mir doch wenigstens einmal deinen Glauben Akane! SIE HAT MICH GEKÜSST ICH SIE ABER NICHT! UND JENER VORFALL VERFLUCHE ICH!" rief Ranma fluchend. Shampoo war schockiert.  
  
"U-Und was ist mit Ukyo?" fragte Akane, immer mehr zögernd. "RRRRRAAAAHHHH!!! ICH BIN AUSGERUTSCHT! ICH BIN GESTOLPERT! EGAL WIE! ABER ICH HABE SIE NICHT EHRLICH GEKÜSST!!!" schrie Ranma. Als ihm wieder einfiel dass seine Stimme vor den Exitus stand, sprach er wieder in normalem Ton: "Dies wäre auch nie geschehen wenn du mich nicht den ganzen Tag mit der Katana gefolgt wärst! Dann wäre ich auch nicht zu Ucchan gegangen." ".was du übrigens magst." beendete Akane Ranmas Satz. Ranma wurde sauer: "Sprich mir nicht immer dazwischen AKANE!" Akanes Geduldsfaden riss dann endlich auch. "ES IST IMMER NOCH EIN KUSS! UND JETZT LASS MICH BITTE ZUFRIEDEN!" schrie sie Ranma in die Augen sehend an. Sie stieß dann Ranmas Hände von ihren Schultern weg und drehte sich abermals um.  
  
Ranma war mit seinem Latein am Ende, sie hat es tatsächlich geschafft, ihn dazu zu bringen, seinen letzten Trumpf auszuspielen! = Akane = dachte er, = verzeih mir aber ich sehe keinen anderen Ausweg mehr tut mir so schrecklich Leid = . Seinen Gedanken fügte er hinzu: = Danach bin ich ein toter Mann =.  
  
Ranma nahm all seinen Mut zusammen und packte Akane wieder an den Schultern, drehte sie wieder um. Doch anstatt etwas zu sagen nahm er sie ganz nah an sich heran. Sein feuerrotes Gesicht vergaß er komplett. Er schlang seine Arme hinter ihrem Rücken.  
  
Die Furinkan-Schüler und mittlerweile auch -Lehrer hielten wieder ihren Atem an. = Was will Saotome denn jetzt tun? = dachten alle.  
  
======================== Fortsetzung Folgt. ========================  
  
moskito *bzzz* 


	5. Der Kuss

Ein Kuss ist ein Kuss --- Teil 5  
  
von moskito  
  
======================== Teil 5 - Der Kuss ========================  
  
Ranma nahm all seinen Mut zusammen und packte Akane wieder an den Schultern, drehte sie wieder um. Doch anstatt etwas zu sagen nahm er sie ganz nah an sich heran. Sein feuerrotes Gesicht vergaß er komplett. Er schlang seine Arme hinter ihrem Rücken.  
  
Die Furinkan-Schüler und mittlerweile auch -Lehrer hielten wieder ihren Atem an. = Was will Saotome denn jetzt tun? = dachten alle.  
  
"Akane" verkündete ein entschlossener Ranma, "Ucchan und Shampoo haben MICH geküsst. KÜSSEN und GEKÜSST WERDEN sind SEHR VERSCHIEDEN!" "LASS MICH LOS!" schrie Akane gequält. "ICH WERDE DIR JETZT EIN BEWEISEN DASS DIE BEIDEN VERSCHIEDEN SIND!" rief Ranma. "LASS MICH LEUUMMPHHH.!"  
  
Alle waren geschockt: RANMA HATTE AKANE GEKÜSST!!!! VOR IHREN AUGEN!!!!  
  
Ranmas Errötung war zu seinem Höhepunkt gekommen, er platzte gleich, doch er küsste Akane weiter ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste. Akane war wie versteinert. Nabiki kicherte und dachte: = Na endlich Saotome. Wurde auch Zeit! =  
  
Als der Kuss beendet wurde, schnappte Ranma nach Luft. Der Kuss dauerte so lange! "Das hast du nun davon! ICH HABE DICH GEKÜSST, du WILDFANG aber du hast ihn nicht ERWIDERT! Siehst du nun den Unterschied? HÄ? Du hast dich nicht bewegt, du hast nur da gestanden, richtig?" Akane blieb immer noch geschockt stehen, ihren Blick starr nach vorne gerichtet. Ranma machte sich Sorgen: War das zuviel für sie gewesen? "H-Hey! Akane bist du okay?" fragte Ranma besorgt. er winkte ihr mit der Hand vor ihrem Gesicht. "A-Akane? Haaallooooo?" Plötzlich erwachte Akane aus ihrem Tagtraum und ihre Blicke trafen sich. Sie starrten sich lange gegenseitig an.  
  
"Ranma hat Akane geküsst!" "Wie Romantisch!" "Genau, und das auch noch vor seinen anderen Verlobten!" "Oh-Oh! Das wird nicht gut ausgehen!"  
  
Akane errötete bis zur Nasenspitze (Ranma war es bereits). Ranma öffnete plötzlich seinen Mund und versuchte zu erklären: "Kennst du nun den Unterschied? Ukyo und Shampoo haben mich geküsst, ich habe DICH GEKÜSST."  
  
"An deiner Stelle würde ich lieber mein Testament machen, RANMA SAOTOME! WAS HAST DU GERADE GETAN?" drohte eine wutentbrannte Ukyo, die ihre riesengroße Spatula in der Hand hielt. Shampoo stand knapp neben ihr und weinte bitterlich. Die Auren der beiden loderten lichterloh. "Ucchan!" rief ein verzweifelter Ranma. "NENN MICH NICHT SO DU PENNER!" antwortete sie schreiend. "Shampoo bringen Airen um! Shampoo hassen Airen weil er brutales perverses Mädchen küssen!" rief Shampoo. "S-Shampoo!" jaulte Ranma. Vom Regen in die Traufe, dachte er. Warum musste das alles nur ihm geschehen?  
  
Wie am vorigen Tag musste er wieder fliehen, doch diesmal vor zwei Amokläuferinnen. Sein Leben war in Gefahr. "Shampoo sehr wütend! Shampoo bringen Ehemann um!" "Uaaaah! HILFÄÄÄÄÄ!!!!" "BLEIB STEHEN DU ARSCHLOCH!!!"  
  
Währenddessen stand Akane immer noch unter Schock in der Mitte des Schulhofes. Nabiki grinste übers ganze Gesicht und wandte sich vom Fenster ab.  
  
In Akanes Klassensaal war es mucksmäuschenstill geworden, als Akane eintrat. Jeder (ausser Ranma und Ukyo die ja abwesend waren) starrte sie an, doch sie schenkte ihnen keine Beachtung; sie war geistlich abwesend, sie träumte. Manche Schüler nahmen ihren Mut zusammen und sprachen zu ihr, doch sie blickte wortlos geradeaus.  
  
Auf dem Nachhauseweg irrte Akane ziellos durch die Stadt; sie hatte keine Kontrolle mehr über ihren Körper. Daheim angekommen war sie sofort in ihr Zimmer gegangen, ohne auf Kasumis Frage einzugehen, was an jenem Tag geschehen war und wo Ranma sei. Wenig später kam die zweitälteste Tochter des Hause Tendos, Nabiki, mit einem tösendem "Tadaima!" (jap. Ich bin wieder da!) ins Haus gestürzt.  
  
"Kleine Schwester" fragte Kasumi besorgt, "was war denn heute in der Schule los?" "Och nichts" fing Nabiki an, "es war nur Ranma der nebenbei bemerkt Akane GEKÜSST hat, sonst nix neues." Nun wurden auch die drei Ältesten des Hauses auf Nabiki aufmerksam und liefen zu ihr. "WAS?" fragten Soun und Genma, den Tränen nahe. "Was? Was? Was ist geschehen? Mein Ranma hat Akane geküsst? Wie männlich!" "Natürlich hat er das! Ich könnte alle einzelne Details aufzählen doch das wird teuer werden!" sagte Nabiki und konnte das Geld schon förmlich riechen. "Oh Gott" sagte Kasumi.  
  
Akane war in ihr Zimmer und hatte ihr Pyjama angezogen (das gelbe Pyjama, Ranmas Favorit). Allmählich bekam sie wieder einen klaren Kopf. = Warum hat er das getan? = dachte sie. Die Kussszene spielte sich immer wieder in ihrem Kopf ab. Sie bemerkte jedoch dass er Recht hatte. Es war wirklich nicht seine Schuld. = Ist es dasselbe Gefühl, Ranma? Fühltest du dich geschockt als du von den beiden geküsst worden bist? =  
  
Zur selben Zeit, draussen. An der Haustür hörte Kasumi ein Kratzen. = Wahrscheinlich nur eine Katze = dachte sie und öffnete die Tür. In wirklichkeit war es aber ein am Boden zerstörter Ranma, der nicht mehr als ein leises "Ka-Kasumi?" herausbekam, bevor er das Bewusstsein verlor. "Oh mein Gott" erschrak Kasumi.  
  
Wieder in Akanes Zimmer. Akane lag immer noch im Bett, sie war völlig in ihren Gedanken vertieft, so dass sie Kasumi nicht hörte, als sie in ihr Zimmer hereinkam. "Akane?" fragte Kasumi liebevoll. "..." "Ranma ist hier, Akane." sagte Kasumi. Beim Wort 'Ranma' wurde Akane plötzlich hellwach und sprang auf. "Schwesterherz!" rief Akane, "was machst du denn hier?" fragte sie. "Ich sagte dass Ranma hier ist. Scheint ihm ziemlich schlecht zu gehen; er ist schwer verletzt, der Ärmste! Ich wollte dich fragen ob du so nett sein würdest und ihn verarzten könntest. Ich habe nämlich alle Hände voll zu tun. Mach es bitte für mich, ja?" fragte Kasumi. Akane versuchte ihre errötung zu verbergen und antwortete verlegen: "Sicher, Kasumi."  
  
======================== Fortsetzung Folgt. ========================  
  
moskito *bzzz* 


	6. Intimes

Ein Kuss ist ein Kuss --- Teil 6  
  
von moskito  
  
======================== Teil 6 - Intimes... ========================  
  
"Schwesterherz!" rief Akane, "was machst du denn hier?" fragte sie. "Ich sagte dass Ranma hier ist. Scheint ihm ziemlich schlecht zu gehen; er ist schwer verletzt, der Ärmste! Ich wollte dich fragen ob du so nett sein würdest und ihn verarzten könntest. Ich habe nämlich alle Hände voll zu tun. Mach es bitte für mich, ja?" fragte Kasumi. Akane versuchte ihre errötung zu verbergen und antwortete verlegen: "Sicher, Kasumi."  
  
Akane öffnete die Tür zu Ranmas Zimmer (seitdem die Saotomes komplett in das Tendo Dojo eingezogen waren besaß Ranma nun auch ein eigenes Zimmer mit Bett, Schrank, Schreibtisch, so alles was man in einem Zimmer braucht) und sah um sich. Bei dem Gedanken dass Ranma ein eigenes Zimmer besaß und dass er sich gemütlich eingerichtet hat musste sie lächeln. Sie wusste auch nicht warum. Sie schaute rüber zu Ranma und erschrak daraufhin. So verletzt war er noch nie gewesen.  
  
= Verdammt,es ist alles meine Schuld = dachte sie. Sie setzte den Erste- Hilfe-Kasten auf den Boden und setze sich dann neben Ranma auf dem Bettrand. Ein paar Tränen fielen ihr vom Gesicht. Akane fühlte sich so schuldig. Nach wenigen Minuten hörte sie dann auf zu weinen und sah Ranma wieder an. Seine Verletzungen sahen wirklich ernst aus; jedoch würden sie nach kurzer Zeit wieder verheilen, dachte Akane stirnrunzelnd.  
  
= Shampoo und Ukyo haben ihn erfolgreich bestraft, doch sie sind zu weit gegangen. Oh Ranma, wirst du mir jemals verzeihen können? = Mit diesem Gedanken machte Akane sich an ihre eigentliche Aufgabe, nämlich Ranma zu verarzten. Sie ging zu seinem Kleiderschrank und nahm einen grünen Pyjama heraus (Akanes Favorit). Dann löschte sie alle Lichter außer die Nachttischlampe, um Ranmas Kleider zu wechseln. Dabei schaute sie irgendwohin, um sein Körper nicht zu betrachten. = Ich bin doch kein lüsterner Perversling = redete Akane sich ständig ein.  
  
Als Akane mit dem Kleiderwechseln fertig war, wälzte sich Ranma plötzlich im Bett. Akane erschrak, er durfte sie nicht hier sehen. = Gottseidank schläft er noch =, dachte Akane = möchte nur zu gern wissen was er träumt = . Sie setzte sich wieder auf Ranmas Bett und versorgte seine Wunden und Prellungen. Dabei dachte sie immer nur an Ranma, der wegen ihr das alles durchmachen musste. Sie fing wieder an zu weinen.  
  
Ranmas Körper war sichtlich erleichtert, als Akane mit dem verarzten fertig war. Ihre Tränen flossen immer noch. Sie dachte wieder an die Kussszene in der Schule, und ohne Worte lehnte sie sich nach vorn und küsste Ranma sanft auf den Mund. Eine Träne fiel auf Ranmas Wange. Als Akane sich von ihm löste, lächelte sie. Ranma zufällig auch.  
  
Akane wollte gerade aus dem Zimmer gehen als sie plötzlich von einer vertrauten Stimme gerufen wurde. "Akane?"  
  
Akane blieb stehen. Ihr Herz schlug immer schneller! Ranma hatte nur den Schlafenden gespielt; in Wirklichkeit aber war er wach. Sie errötete heftig doch drehte sich nicht um.  
  
Ranmas Herz schlug auch schneller, er war so glücklich! Akane hatte ihn geküsst und es war ein wundervoller Moment für ihn. Er war stolz auf sich selbst; sein Plan, nur so zu tun, als würde er schlafen, hatte geklappt!  
  
"Akane?" fragte Ranma wieder. "..."  
  
Ranma stand auf, seine Schmerzen ignorierend und sah Akane von hinten; er musterte sie von Kopf bis Zeh. "Akane warum hast du es getan?" fragte Ranma leise. "D-Dich verarzten? K-Kasumi sagte mir." stotterte sie nach Worten suchend. Ranma unterbrach sie: "Nein, das nicht. warum hast du mich GEKÜSST?" Akane errötete noch mehr. "Akane warum siehst du mich nicht an?" fragte er neugierig.  
  
Ranma näherte sich Akane. Akane fühlte es und begann nervös (und aufgeregt) zu werden. Ranma fasste sie an der Schulter an (wie morgens in der Schule) und drehte sie zu sich um. Nun war Akane am Höhepunkt ihrer Errötung, trotzdem sah sie in Ranmas große Augen. = Gott was hat er/sie schöne Augen = dachten beide.  
  
"Akane. Sag jetzt bloß nicht dass du immer noch geschockt bist von heute morgen!" sagte Ranma. "Nein" antwortete Akane und schaute weg, "ich weiß nur nicht was ich jetzt tun soll." Ranma lächelte. "Wenn nichts geschehen würde, was würdest du dann tun?" Akane lächelte und schaute ihm wieder in die Augen. "Wahrscheinlich nichts? Dich zusammenschlagen oder so etwas in der Art, doch ich kann es nicht. Jetzt nicht." "Wirklich?" fragte Ranma herausfordernd.  
  
Akane sah seinen Körper an und sagte: "Du bist verletzt. Ich kann das nicht tun. Deine Verletzungen sehen zu schlimm aus." "Ich behaupte aber dass diese Verletzungen VIEL brutaler sind als DU es bist." sagte Ranma stirnrunzelnd.  
  
"Ranma?" "Hm?" Akane war verlegen, und Ranma liebte es sie so zu sehen. Sie schaute runter, doch sie bemerkte schnell dass sie Ranmas Pyjama vorhin nicht richtig zugeknöpft hatte, so dass sie seine nackte Brust sehen konnte. Sie schluckte. Ranma hob Akanes Kinn mit seiner Hand. "Wenn du mit mir reden willst, dann sieh mich auch an, Akane." sagte er. = Seine Stimme ist sowas von sexy! = dachte Akane. Sie konnte sich nicht mehr richtig konzentrieren. "E-Es tut mir L-Leid, I-Ich glaube du h-hast Recht, Shampoo u-und Ukyo haben d-dich geküsst, d-du hast ihren K-Kuss nicht erwidert u-und warst nur ge-geschockt-" stotterte sie. "Genauso wie du heute morgen?" fragte Ranma. Akane, dessen errötung sich gelegt hatte, errötete wieder.  
  
"G-Genauso, ja." antwortete sie. "Ich bin froh dass du das endlich verstanden hast, Akane. Du hast mich vorhin aber geküsst?" fragte er. Er setzte alles auf eine Karte, und das schien zu klappen! "Es tut mir Leid. Ich hätte es nicht tun sollen." antwortete sie wegschauend. "Ich vergebe dir unter einer Bedingung." sagte Ranma.  
  
"Was denn?" fragte Akane ungeduldig. Sie wollte schleunigst fortgehen, warum wusste auch sie nicht. "KÜSS MICH NOCH MAL!" antwortete Ranma und lächelte sexy. "WAS?" fuhr Akane ihn an. Das hatte sie wirklich nicht von ihm erwartet. "KÜSS MICH NOCH MAL!" wiederholte er.  
  
Als Akane dann (wie immer) an etwas anderem dachte, wurde sie zornig. "DU MUSST ES LIEBEN DASS FRAUEN DICH KÜSSEN WAS?" fauchte sie ihn an. Ranmas Lächeln verschwand, und es war fast so als würde er wieder schreien, doch er konnte sich gerade noch beherrschen. Er wurde ernst. "Nein, NUR DICH" sagte er.  
  
Akanes Wut wandelte sich in Verlegenheit um.  
  
"ICH WARTE!" Ranma wurde ungeduldig. "Ich weiß nicht wo ich anfangen soll?" fragte Akane schüchtern. "Beginnen wir mal so." sagte Ranma. Er lehnte sich nach vorne, hob ihr Kinn und legte seine Lippen auf ihre. Und küsste sie.  
  
Schon wieder war Akane geschockt. Ranma stöhnte und beendete den Kuss. "Akane! Du musst ZURÜCKKÜSSEN! DU MUSST DIESEN KUSS ERWIDERN SONST WIRD ES NICHTS!" befahl er. Doch Akane zeigte sich wieder von ihrer sturer Seite und sagte erbost: "Oho! Damit du weißt wie du Ukyo und/oder Shampoo küssen sollst, hä?" "Akane! Ich kann es nicht fassen! WILLST DU WIRKLICH DIESEN SCHÖNEN AUGENBLICK ZWISCHEN UNS RUINIEREN?" drohte er sie an. "GIB ES DOCH ENDLICH ZU! DU LIEBST ES, FRAUEN ZU KÜSSEN! GIB ES ZU!" rief Akane.  
  
Ranma hielt seine Wut abermals im Zaum; er lächelte Akane wieder an. "NATÜRLICH MAG ICH DAS, ABER NUR MIT DIR" sagte er.  
  
Akane war geschockt. = Meint er das ernst? = dachte sie. Ranma lehnte sich nach vorn und setzte dabei wieder sein sexy lächeln auf. "Du Dummerchen. Küss mich, ja?" fragte er, und Akane nickte nur. Wie vorhin schon hob er ihr Kinn und setzte zum Kuss an. Kurz vor ihrem Mund blieb er aber stehen und blickte tief in Akanes Augen, was Akane auch tat. "Akane?" "Ja,Ranma?" "Erinnere dich immer daran dass ich keine Person küssen mag. KEINE AUSSER DICH" Akane nickte. Eine Freudensträne rollte ihr die Wange herab.  
  
Nun beugte Ranma sich vor und küsste Akane. Akane erwiderte den Kuss. Plötzlich überkam den beiden eine Gänsehaut und sie versanken in einem tiefen, innigen Kuss.  
  
Ranma ließ Akanes Kinn los und schlang seine Arme um ihren Körper; er umarmte sie sanft. Akane umarmte Ranma auch und ließ ihre Finger surch sein Haar gleiten. Ranmas Hände glitten auf und ab Akanes Rücken.  
  
Der Kuss dauerte lange. SEHR lange. Doch keiner wollte loslassen. Als Ranma dann seine Zunge in Akanes Mund bewegte sprang sie verwundert auf; jedoch ließ sie ihn gewähren.  
  
DER KUSS WAR WUNDERVOLL.  
  
Ranma wollte gerade Akanes Pyjama aufknöpfen, als es plötzlich an Ranmas Tür klopfte.  
  
======================== Fortsetzung Folgt. ========================  
  
moskito *bzzz* 


	7. Das Rendezvous

Ein Kuss ist ein Kuss --- Teil 7  
  
von moskito  
  
======================== Teil 7 - Das Rendez-vous ========================  
  
Der Kuss dauerte SEHR lange. Doch keiner wollte den anderen loslassen. Als Ranma dann seine Zunge in Akanes Mund schob sprang sie erstaunt auf, doch sie ließ ihn gewähren.  
  
DER KUSS WAR WUNDERVOLL.  
  
Ranma wollte gerade Akanes Pyjama aufknöpfen als es plötzlich an seiner Tür klopfte.  
  
Die beiden küssenden gerieten in Panik; sie beendeten abrupt den Kuss und ließen sich los. Ranma sprang rasch in sein Bett, Akane blieb versteinert stehen.  
  
Es war Kasumi. Sie öffnete die Tür und sah Akane mit einem hochroten Kopf in der Mitte des Raumes stehen. Weitere Gedanken machte sie sich aber nicht; sie war zu konzentriert auf was sie gerade sagen wollte.  
  
"Wie geht es Ranma?" fragte sie besorgt.  
  
"Er ist-" Akane schaute rüber zu Ranma (schlief er?). "Ihm geht es gut." sagte sie. Ihre Gesichtsfarbe normalisierte sich wieder.  
  
"Gut! Akane, ich denke, du solltest jetzt schlafen gehen. Es ist ziemlich spät." sagte Kasumi erleichtert dass alles in Ordnung war.  
  
"J-Ja!" Akane nahm den Erste-Hilfe-Kasten und hörte Ranma mit geschlossenen Augen flüstern:  
  
"Gute Nacht Akane-chan." Er strahlte übers ganze Gesicht.  
  
"Gute Nacht Ranma-kun!" erwiderte Akane und lächelte.  
  
"Akane?" fragte Kasumi "Mit wem sprichst du gerade? Mit Ranma?"  
  
"Äh, NICHT DOCH!" rief Akane und errötete weiter.  
  
"Dann komm endlich!" sagte Kasumi drängend aber liebevoll wie immer.  
  
"S-Sicher, Schwesterherz!" antwortete Akane und ging widerwillig aus dem Zimmer.  
  
Ranma lehnte sich gegen die Wand und lächelte. er schaute rauf zum Mond, und sah Akane in ihm. sie lächelte ihn an. Er nahm seinen Kissen und umarmte ihn; er stellte sich damit Akane vor.  
  
"Akane."  
  
Akane war bereits zurück in ihr Zimmer, stellte sich ans Fenster und schaute rauf zum Mond (zum Glück war es Vollmond). Sie konnte Ranmas Gesicht in ihm sehen, der sie gerade anlächelte. Sie warf sich auf ihr Bett und umarmte den Kissen; sie stellte sich Ranma vor.  
  
"Ranma."  
  
Alle beide träumten einander von Umarmen und Küssen.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen.  
  
Frühstück.  
  
Ranma und Akane saßen stillschweigend nebeneinander am Tisch. Ranma ließ Genma sein Essen stehlen; daraufhin wurde er von seiner Frau, Nodoka, niedergehämmert. Letztere lächelte Ranma und Akane dann an. Soun nippte überlegend an seinem Kaffee, dann legte er seine Tasse nieder und starrte Ranma an.  
  
"Also, Ranma. Was war das mit dem Kuss gestern Morgen?" fragte er ernst.  
  
Ranma und Akane waren geschockt!  
  
"Mein Sohn. Uns ist zu Ohren gekommen, dass du Akane gestern in der Schule geküsst hast." stellte Ranmas Vater fest.  
  
"Ja? Und weiter?" fragte Ranma. Akane runzelte die Stirn.  
  
"Was für ein glücklicher Tag!" sang Soun und fing weinend an zu tanzen.  
  
"Wie männlich!" schwärmte Nodoka, "Ganz anders wie dein Vater. Damals musste ich nämlich den ersten Schritt wagen, weil dieser Idiot nicht mit Frauen umgehen konnte."  
  
"Sei doch still, Nodoka, erinnere mich nicht mehr daran, bitte! Und nun zu dir, Ranma. Warum hattest du es getan?" fragte Genma Ranma. Die ältesten des Hauses starrten Ranma gebannt an.  
  
"Ich habe ihr nur den Unterschied vom Küssen erklärt" gab Ranma zu. Akane bewunderte zwar sein Selbstvertrauen, doch sie war sauer auf Ranma; wieso musste er erklärte gerade den peinlichsten Vorfall ihres Lebens ihre Eltern erzählen.  
  
"Der Unterschied. HÄ?" fragten alle interessierten verdutzt. Was wollte er damit sagen?  
  
"Naja. Ich habe ihr bewiesen dass küssen und geküsst werden ganz verschieden sind." erklärte er. Allen ging ein Licht an:  
  
"Aah, ich verstehe." sagte Kasumi, "Du WURDEST von Shampoo und Ukyo GEKÜSST, während du Akane GEKÜSST HAST." schlussfolgerte sie.  
  
"Genau!" bestätigte Ranma.  
  
Nun waren beide Genma und Soun am Tanzen und Singen. Sie weinten vor Freude. Ranma wollte Akane ansehen, doch er bemerkte dass sie schon fortgegangen war.  
  
Auch in der Schule vermied Akane jeglichen Kontakt mit Ranma, und wenn er sie ansprach, schaute sie einfach weg oder stellte sich taub.  
  
Warum? Diese Frage stellte er sich ständig. Er war verwirrt. Warum handelte sie wieder so abweisend zu ihm?  
  
Nach der Schule auf dem Nachhauseweg. Ranma schlenderte wie immer neben Akane her. Wie am vorigen Tag starrte sie ausdruckslos auf den Boden.  
  
Ranma fragte sie besorgt:  
  
"Akane. Heute bist du ja wieder mucksmäuschenstill gewesen. Was ist denn los?"  
  
"Idiot" sagte sie.  
  
"Hey!" protestierte er, und Akane bescheunigte daraufhin ihren Gang.  
  
= Nein! Nicht schon wieder! Ich muss schnell handeln, sonst.= dachte Ranma.  
  
"Warte!" rief Ranma Akane zu. Sie drehte sich um und sah ihn wütend an.  
  
"Was?" fragte sie gereizt.  
  
Ranma versuchte zu lächeln.  
  
"Hättest du keine Lust mit mir ´nen Burger essen zu gehen?" fragte er freundlich, doch Akane ließ sich nicht von seiner Freundlichkeit anstecken.  
  
"Und ich soll bezahlen?" fragte sie grimmig "Nein DANKE. Sowieso habe ich jetzt kein Geld dabei." bemerkte sie und kehrte Ranma den Rücken, doch er hielt sie an den Händen fest.  
  
"Ich lade dich ein." sagte Ranma und grinste.  
  
"..."  
  
"Komm! Gehen wir, ja?" fragte er begeistert und ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten schleppte er sie an den Händen hinter sich her. Akane errötet als sie bemerkte dass er sie zart an der Hand anfasste. Ranma errötete auch doch versuchte es zu verbergen.  
  
= Gott! Ihre Hände sind so schmal doch sanft und glatt = dachte er. Akane betrachtete Ranmas Hände und dachte:  
  
= Seine Hände sind so groß und stark aber sanft und glatt =  
  
"Da wären wir!" rief Ranma.  
  
Sie blieben vor einem luxuriösem Amerikanischen Restaurant stehen.  
  
"Das Essen hier soll sehr gut schmecken, hab´ ich gehört." berichtete er.  
  
"Aber ich dachte-" begann Akane.  
  
"Burger?" fragte Ranma und schaute rüber zu Akane. Als sie dann nickte, lächelte er und sagte:  
  
"Es war nur ein Vorwand. In Wahrheit habe ich jetzt gar keine Lust auf fast- food, ich möchte mal gerne RICHTIG Amerikanisch essen."  
  
Ranma und Akane gingen dann rein und setzten sich an einem Tisch.  
  
In Gedanken dankte Ranma seiner Mutter, die ihm einen riesen Vorschuss vor der Schule gab. Also konnten beide Ranma und Akane bestellen, was sie wollten.  
  
Nachdem der Kellner gegangen war, musterte Ranma Akane, die gerade die Umgebung bewunderte.  
  
"Dieses Restaurant ist schön." bemerkte Akane.  
  
"Nein, es ist WUNDERSCHÖN." sagte Ranma.  
  
Akane stimmte ihm zu, immer noch umher sehend.  
  
"Ja! Du hast Recht! Es ist wunderschön! Diese herum hängende Lichter, die Deko-" sagte sie begeistert, bevor sie von einem verträumten Ranma unterbrochen wurde.  
  
"SÜßE AUGEN. ROTE LIPPEN." flüsterte er und sah Akane verführerisch an.  
  
"Wa-?" Akane sah ihn an und errötete als sie begriff dass er über IHR GESICHT sprach, nicht über dem Restaurant. Ranma wurde bald auch bewusst was er da gerade sagte. Er errötete ebenfalls und schaute weg.  
  
"Warum tust du das, Ranma?" fragte Akane.  
  
"Um mich zu revanchieren." gab Ranma zu.  
  
"Was?" Akanes Verwirrung wurde immer größer.  
  
"Wie oft hast du mich eingeladen? Für einen Burger oder ein Eis? Das weiß ich nicht mehr, es war ziemlich oft, da bin ich mir sicher. Alles was ich weiß ist dass ich oft sehr viel gegessen habe und du hattest nichts dagegen mir alles zu spendieren." begründete Ranma.  
  
"Ich verstehe." sagte sie und dachte schmunzelnd = Ranma kann wirklich sehr nett sein, wenn er es nur will =  
  
Ihre Bestellungen wurden endlich serviert.  
  
"Das hier schmeckt super!" sagte Ranma.  
  
"Meins auch!" stimmte Akane ihm zu.  
  
"Akane, möchtest du gerne mal meins schmecken?" fragte Ranma. Akane stockte und sah ihn verwundert an. Das hätte sie jetzt am wenigsten von ihm erwartet.  
  
"Möchtest du?" wiederholte er seine Frage.  
  
"S-Sicher!" antwortete Akane zögernd.  
  
Sie wollte sich ein Stück von Ranmas Steak abschneiden, als Ranma sie anhielt.  
  
"Wa-?" fragte sie verwundert. =Was soll das? Will er dass ich seins koste oder nicht? = dachte sie verdutzt.  
  
"Lass mich das machen!" sagte er und lächelte Akane an. Akane begriff nun was Ranma vorhatte. Er schnitt ein Stück von seinem Steak ab und sagte liebevoll zu Akane:  
  
"Mund auf! Aaaaaaa.", was sie dann auch tat. Er schob ihr das Stück Fleisch in den Mund und sie aß es auf.  
  
"Schmeckt köstlich!" stellte sie begeistert fest.  
  
"Wenn es dir nichts ausmacht, könnte ich deins mal schmecken?" fragte Ranma Akane. Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf und sagte lächelnd: "Ja, Ranma. Du darfst immer."  
  
Und so tat Akane das selbe wie Ranma: Sie begann ihn zu füttern.  
  
Draußen.  
  
Nabiki nahm noch ein paar Schnappschüsse von Ranma und Akane, bevor diese das Restaurant verließen. Sie gingen überglücklich Händchen haltend nach Hause.  
  
Vor dem Dojo.  
  
Akane wollte gerade ins Haus gehen als Ranma sie wieder anhielt.  
  
"Was ist, Ranma?" fragte Akane.  
  
"Willst du dich nicht bei mir bedanken, Akane?" fragte Ranma.  
  
"Doch, sicher. Danke!" antwortete Akane mit einem lächeln.  
  
"Es war eine schöne Verabredung, nicht wahr, Akane?" fragte er. Daraufhin verschwand Akanes lächeln wieder.  
  
"Es war gar keine Verabredung!" protestierte Akane. Ranma sah ihr in die Augen und bemerkte:  
  
"Doch, es war hundertprozentig eine Verabredung, AKANE-CHAN".  
  
Bei diesen Worten wurde Akane rot im gesicht und schaute weg. Es war ihre allererste Verabredung = und ich habe es nicht mal bemerkt, ich Trottel = dachte sie.  
  
"Du bist so schön wenn du in Verlegenheit bist, wusstest du das schon? fragte Ranma verführerisch, und küsste Akane. Sie erwiderte den Kuss und beide küssten sich leidenschaftlich. Mitten im Zungenspiel wurden sie aber plötzlich von einem Blitzlicht unterbrochen.  
  
"NABIKI!" schreiten Ranma und Akane wie aus einem Munde.  
  
"Hallo Schwester, hallo Ranma! Was macht ihr denn da?" fragte Nabiki scherzhaft und fing an lauthals zu lachen.  
  
"Sieht man das denn nicht?" fragte Ranma, doch Akane übertönte ihn:  
  
"WAS GIBT'S DENN DA ZU LACHEN? UND WAS MACHST DU EIGENTLICH HIER?" schrie sie genervt.  
  
"Och wisst ihr, ich wollte diesen Augenblick für die Nachwelt festhalten!" antwortet sie immer noch lachend. Das Lachen verging ihr sofort, als Akane zornig wurde und ihr an den Kragen ging.  
  
"Gib's zu! Du wolltest damit wieder Geld verdienen, du raffgierige-" schrie Akane, doch Ranma unterbrach sie.  
  
"Nabiki" sagte er "wenn du die Photos entwickeln gehst könntest du sie mir dann geben?" Er fügte hinzu: "Ich wäre überaus dankbar wenn du mir ALLE Photos und den Film geben würdest."  
  
"Geben tu' ich ganz bestimmt nicht, aber wenn du mir sie abkaufen würdest, bitte schön! Das wird eine sehr hohe Rechnung werden, das sage ich dir jetzt schon, Saotome." sagte Nabiki mit einem gierigen Blick.  
  
"Kein Problem, Ich werde dich bezahlen. IN BAR!" sagte Ranma zuversichtlich.  
  
"Gut! Verkauft! Handel abgeschlossen!" sagte Nabiki und rieb sich die Hände. Jedoch wurde sie misstrauisch.  
  
"Eine Frage, Ranma!" fing Nabiki an "Warum denn dieses plötzliche Interesse?" fragte sie.  
  
Ranma überlegte ein wenig und begründete stolz:  
  
"Sagen wir mal, ich möchte gerne eine Erinnerung an meine erste RICHTIGE Verabredung haben." Akane war schockiert.  
  
"Sicher, Ranma!" sagte Nabiki und wandte sich Akane zu. Sie fragte ihr:  
  
"Scheinst sehr oft schockiert zu sein, hab' ich Recht?"  
  
"Ja, und sie sieht lustig aus wenn sie das ist." bestätigte Ranma, der sichtlich ungeduldig wurde. Er fragte: "Äh, Nabiki? Könntest du uns JETZT bitte allein lassen?" Dabei hielt er ihr einen 5000-Yen-Schein entgegen. Ohne zu zögern schnappte sich Nabiki das Geld.  
  
"Oki doki Ranma! Viel Spaß noch ihr beiden!" sagte sie fröhlich und verließ den Platz.  
  
Akane war verwirrt.  
  
"Woher hast du all dieses Geld bekommen?" fragte sie Ranma.  
  
"Mutter hat's mir gegeben. Erzähl's aber bitte nicht unseren Vätern und Nabiki weiter." antwortete Ranma flüsternd.  
  
"Versprochen!"  
  
"Weißt du Akane, du bist so schön wie eine PRINZESSIN!" schwärmte Ranma. Ihm gefiel es immer mehr, Akane Komplimente zu machen. Doch Akane dagegen war wieder geschockt.  
  
= E-Er meint es wirklich ernst! = dachte sie.  
  
"Nabiki hat Recht. Du scheinst ja wirklich oft geschockt zu sein." bemerkte er lächelnd.  
  
"Ich denke, das ist weil ich es nicht gewohnt bin." sagte Akane und errötete verlegen.  
  
"Ich weiß. Du bist es nämlich gewohnt, mich platt zu hämmern und so weiter, hab' ich Recht?" fragte Ranma nostalgisch rückblickend.  
  
"J-Ja." stimmte Akane ihm zu. Sie blickte auf zu Ranma und ihre verliebten Blicke trafen sich. "Doch ich könnte mich an dies gewöhnen." sagte sie leise.  
  
Ranma beugte sich vor und gab Akane einen sanften Kuss auf den Mund, den sie erwiderte. Sie schlang ihre Arme um Ranma herum, was er dann auch mit ihr tat. Aus dem einfachen Kuss wurde ein leidenschaftlicher Zungenspiel. Sie blieben eine Viertelstunde dort stehen, immer noch küssend.  
  
Als der Kuss vorüber war.  
  
"Bist du bereit, reinzugehen?" fragte Ranma Akane mit verliebter Stimme.  
  
"Si-Sicher!" antwortete Akane.  
  
Zufrieden gab er ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange und beide gingen hand in Hand ins Haus.  
  
Ranma ging als erster rein, dicht gefolgt von Akane. Plötzlich drehte er sich um und blickte in Akanes Augen.  
  
"Akane." sagte er mit ernster Stimme. "Bevor ich es noch vergesse: ERINNERE MICH SPÄTER DARAN, DIR ZU SAGEN DASS ICH DICH JEDEN TAG LIEBE!"  
  
Akane war geschockt. Ranma gab ihr eine kurzen Kuss auf den Mund und ging lächelnd die Treppen rauf in sein Zimmer.  
  
Akane war immer noch geschockt.  
  
========================  
  
ENDE  
  
========================  
  
Die Moral von der Geschichte: Ein Kuss ist NUR ein Kuss doch es kann das Leben komplett verändern. So! Ich bin fertig!!! Vielen vielen Dank dass ihr meine erste Fanfic gelesen habt und (vielleicht) auch genossen habt! Also, schickt mir viele commies und. Salute!!!!  
  
moskito *bzzz* 


End file.
